One Destiny Kiira's Dream
by BlueEyedLove
Summary: When a new wolf with strange powers joins our favorite pack of wolves.Hige falls for her, Kiba is too.But Is their eye still on paradise.Rated for gore , language ,and violence. funny with a little bit of romance.HigexOC bit of TxT Please R
1. Chapter 1

**One Destiny **. . .

Chapter 1

Daughter of the Night Clan

**A **young, black, wolf, with strange blood red markings over her muzzle,paws and tail,was lying on her side, her ears perked listening for the slightest sound of movement.Her ears suddenly swiveled back and she jumped to her paws, growling, as the bushes closest to her moved. At this she launched her self blindly at the bushes.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" A brown and white wolf yelped at his attacker as she pinned him down.

"Who are you and what do you want," she snarled

"Hige my name is Hige I-I don't want anything but can you get off me I-I can breath" he choked.

"Oh sorry" she got off him and circled him a couple of times.

"Um… so what's your name?" He asked after she finally loosened up.

" Kiira" she answered "where are you from?"

"I don't know…don't remember… but now I'm with my friends…you?"

" I came from the woods up north ….the Night Clan, they finally let me travel alone…. I am the daughter of the leader Silverstar…"

"Well Kiira its nice to meet ya but I gotta go" Hige said as he changed into his human form.He had dark brown hair and he wore a orange jacket,black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Wait!" Kiira yelled. She had also changed into her human form she had black hair and ice blue eyes Her hair was pulled up in a long braid. She was wearing a dark blue tube top with a black mid-thigh skirt.

"What is it?"

"Hige can I come with you?" She asked shyly

Hige hesitated " It's a treacherous journey.. we go days without eating walking on and on and on… were just wolves searching for a paradise we may never find…are you up to it?"

"I can survive it" she laughed "I am female you know I can do anything better than you"

Hige smiled then shouldered his way through the bushes with Kiira following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

One destiny...

Chapter 2

I can do anything better than you

"Who is she Hige?" a different boy in a black jacket white shirt blue jeans and converse shoes asked in a serious tone.

"She is a friend" Hige answered "Her name is Kiira, Kiira this is Tsume "He pointed to the leather boy" this is Kiba ,"he pointed to the converse guy "and that small one right there is Toboe "he pointed a small child-looking teen who was looking at them (in his wolf form)from inside the small cave.

"Why did you bring her here?" Kiba asked not dropping his tone.

"Well..."Hige started "she as-"

I asked him if i can join your pack Kiira interupted I am willing to take the journey Determination flashed in her eyes.

Kiba saw this, he hesitated considering what to do."She can stay" He answer finally ,turning into the wolf form and walking towards the cave.

At this Tsume, Hige, and Kiira turned into their wolf forms also while Tsume stayed where he was, Hige and Kiira walked over to sit with Toboe.

"Your name is Kiira?" Toboe asked

"Yes" She answered lying down on her side.

"Where are you from" Toboe asked he was quite curious about her.He put his head on his paws, lifting his eyebrows with boredom.

"A large pack called the Night Clan...all together their are six clans Water, Night, Snow, Sun, Wind, and Earth...enough about me I am tired."

Well..ok Toboe sighed,dissapointed that she couldnt tell more, crawled into a ball and fell asleep.Hige and Kiira looked at each other before crossing their forepaws and letting sleep take over.

Morning

I am hungrey"Hige whined."Hige shut up! "Tsume growled" If your hungrey go hunt!"."Oh I will I want to hunt come on Hige I'll go with you!"almost immediatly Tsume fell to the ground laughing unstopablly."You..think...you...can...hunt...?"He choked between breaths "No I know I can hunt"Kiira answered proudly."Yea right" he calmed a bit and sat up"I be you cant even fight me let alone hunt!" ."I bet I can beat you" She snarled "Your on bitch!"Tsume growled.

Some so and so minutes later...

"get ready..."Hige yelled preparing to run."GO!"Kiira ran first and hid in the bushes near by, while Tsume ran after her.She ran out of the bushes and turned sharply to face him.While Tsume skirted to a halt she snapped at his paws and started running again,Hige following close behind trying to keep up with the action.Kiira turned sharply again seconds after Tsume started running again, but this time aimed for his neck.She missed, but before Tsume could turn to her she dropped on her haunches.Tsume figured this was his time to attack and launched at her making her tumble to the ground but she rolled over and sprang to her paws.She growled and stomped her paws roughly and the ground shook.Tsume fell to the ground and Kiira ran to him and attacked his neck.Hige (who finally caught up)counted to five.

Kiira let go and whispered in his ear."I win"


	3. Herbs

It was dark, Hige and Kiira were just coming back from hunting, and Kiira caught a large plump deer and Hige a rabbit. When they got to the cave Tsume was sulking and trying to nurse his wounds, Toboe looked rather happy Tsume learned his lesson, And Kiba was searching for something.

"Hey Kiira can you go get herbs for Tsume's wounds" Kiba asked lifting his head "If we don't get any soon we'll have to listen to him whimpering all night'

"Yes I will" Kiira answered she dropped the deer and turned around.

"Hey Kiira can you wait for me?" Hige barked after her and she stopped and waited. Once he was at her side they started walking. Kiira put her nose to the ground as soon as they reached the opening to the forest.

"Do you know what your searching for?' Hige asked obviously clueless.

"Burdock roots heal rat bites…lavender leaves heal burns" Kiira mumbled sniffing. "Mouse bile for ticks…juniper berries juniper berries!" Kiira raised her head and looked at Hige "what are juniper berries for?"

"What's a juniper berry?" Hige asked tilting his head to the side.

Kiira growled "Oh your no help!" and went back to sniffing and mumbling "Cobwebs to stop bleeding. We will need that…catnip for greencough…. thyme for anxieties…poppy seeds for pain we'll need that too…OH it's Marigold! HIGE!"

Hige jumped "y-yes K-Kiira"

"We need Poppyseeds, Cobwebs, go find some a bring them back to me I am going to look for Marigold "Kiira barked

"Ok" Hige trotted off.

Kiira continued to sniff in severally places until she found a bright yellow flower. She tore a mouth full from the roots and sat down to wait for Hige, who came trotting back with a mouth full of poppies and his paw rapped in cobwebs.

"Is this it?" He asked dropping the poppies

"Yes" She answered." Thanks Hige"

"Hey it no problem" Hige shrugged "I personally don't want to hear Tsume's voice"

Kiira laughed "Yea…but.. Never mind come on let's go it's getting late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx at camp

"Thanks Kiira" Kiba barked once they reached the camp.

"No prob. Hey Toboe! Can you help me put this on Tsume?"

"Yea I am coming!" Toboe barked and ran to her side. Kiira sat down next to Tsume and started to rap her paw in the cobwebs, Toboe watching carefully.

"What's that for?" Tsume asked looking at the cobwebs rapped around her paw

'It's to stop the bleeding" She answered and started to pat the webs on his wounds as he winced and growled. Once the bleeding stopped she took the poppies and pulled out the seeds and chewed them up.

"Toboe…"she barked as she started to rub the chewed seeds on Tsume" chew up the marigold please"

"Ok" Toboe took the marigold between his teeth the quickly spit it out." Kiira the marigold is dead"

Kiira looked at the small flower it had withered quickly." Oh my." She stood up and touched the flower with her nose and it instantly it turned bright yellow again 'Then now chew it up and then rub the juice on his wounds and we will be done."

"Yes Kiira" Toboe was chewing up the flower when Kiira stepped out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx midnight "Hey Kiira Kiira wake up" whispered Kiba's voice he was in his human form and prodding Kiira's(who was also in her human form)side.Kiira's eyes fluttered open to see his face a full moon behind him of the moon.

"What happened?is it morning already?"She asked sleepily

"No"Kiba answered "but follow me"/p>

"Ok"Kiira got up and walked to him. "come on"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXIn a clearing near a shallow pond.

"Kiba why did you bring me-"

"Shhh"Kiba took her hand and pulled her to follow him into the water."feel it"He changed to his wolf form.

She put her hand in the water."it feels warm and soft"She whispered and turned into her wolf form also and started to jump around."It makes me feel happy"She barked.Kiba smiled and they played throwing water at each other.Kiba licked her muzzle she layed her head on his shoulder.they turned to their human form again and kissed.behind them a large brown wolf was watching them angerly. 


	4. Not good

sry this took so long i had parties to plan and stuff os i was real busy sry it's so short too

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx IN the shallow lake

Kiba and Hige are fighting.They looked like a huge ball of fluff.Suddenly Kiira stomped the ground, making the ground shake roughly.Both Hige and Kiba fell to the ground interuping their fight. "Stop...Stop it now..."She growled silently" Stop fighting please... why are you fighting, why do you fight.Kiira ran away not knowing herself were she was going. Kiba and Hige jumped to there paws and watched her run of before looking at each other.They both growled and ran after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Kiira ran deep into the woods.She stopped and hid behind a near by tree only to catch her breath.She suddenly smelled something, she got up and looked around.Kiira seen to the left of her a HUGE noble ship.Her ears twitched with discomfort.There was something about this ship...something scary, yet she did not want to run away.It..or something in it seemed to call out to her.Kiira hesitated.She took one step forward, then another and finally got enough courage to go inside.It was dark and damp inside broken items were scattered all around the ship.It seemed lifeless until Kiira saw something move in the far right corner of the ship.It was a human girl.Kiira instantly turned into her human form and ran to the girl,she helped the human up.The girl looked unconcious but not dead,forher breath was heard in the stillness of the ship. "It's Cheza..."A voice murmured behind her.Kiira turned around to see Kiba, Hige standing behind him.(in their human form) "I am not talking to you unless you two make up."Kiira growled turning her back to them and staring a the 'Cheza'girl. "ok ok we'll make up"Hige said"look I sorry Kiba I just got jealous ok ?" "Yea all good"Kiba whispered he flinched and rubbed his ,roughly bleeding, arm"ow you left some pretty deep wounds though." "you too"Hige rubbed the bleeding scar on his neck and the one his thigh that was bleeding also. "See that wasnt that hard now was it?"Kiira stood up heaving at the weight of the 'Cheza' girl

"well you can help me!"

"oh sorry!"


	5. Moonheart?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxAt camp

"So what is she?"Kiira asked ,she was lying on her side with her head onher paws ,lifting her eyebrows in boredom ,while she watch the girl ,who was very busy playing the ' Lets glomp Kiba 'game.

"Her name is Cheza and she's the key to Paradise."Kiba explained.

"Paradise... "Kiira whispered softly" it reminds me so much of my Clan."

"...and we've been looking for you...Moonheart" A voice from behind a thicket. Kiira's ears perked and she leap up.

"Fogpelt?"A large dark gray wolf with two silver stripes on his thighs and a silver underbelly emerged from the thicket.

" I am suprised you remember my name."The wolf barked. "Moonheart why did you leave?"

"Moonheart? I thought you said your name was Kiira?"Kiba growled.

"No I just use that name outside of my clan" Kiira ran to the wolf and licked his muzzle, then rubbed against his flank."Oh Fogpelt they said you were dead I've missed you so much"

"Who said I was dead?" Fogpelt growled.

Another wolf trotted to his side, a shewolf ,she was black with bright green eyes. She growled."It was Thornclaw..."

"Darkheart!"Moonheart's tail was wagging furosioly (spell?) " you've grown so much!"

"Darkheart..."Hige mumbled star struck

TBC...


	6. end is pointless

"Darkheart..." whispered Hige, looking like he just fallen in love.

"Hige...are you ok?" Moonheart asked tilting her head, then suddenly understood, her ears perking up."Fogpelt,... Darkheart this is Hige, Kiba,Tsume, Toboe, Darkheart and Fogpelt.

"Um...Darkheart let me show you around" Hige said walking to her side a nudging her away. Fogpelt and Moonheart soon left also.

YEARS PASSED and Darkheart and Moonheart had had there own first litters both 3 pups. Hige left and Fogpelt joined Kiba's pack but both promised to be back and get them as soon as the found paradise. In Darkheart's litter 2 of them looked like her but one looked and acted just like his father. In Moonheart's litter1 of them looked like her the other 2 looked like Fogpelt.


End file.
